Closer
by AidenSurvival
Summary: A series of one shots involving Barry/Flash and Wally/Kid Flash and others. Some chapters contain slash, some don't.
1. The Beginning

**One shot number 0.5 - Magik**

Wally moves past the rubble, past the objects being tossed at him.

Barry side steps to avoid the flying debris. All the while, keeping a close watch on his protegé. His nephew. His partner. He didn't want Wally to meet his impending doom.

He should have made him stay at Mount Justice safe from harm. Yet here he is, battling alongside him.

Wally looks up to find Klarion's latest creation flinging a car in his direction. Kid Flash steals a quick glance at Flash, signalling for the man in red to rescue his sorry self.

Understanding his nephew's predicament, Flash rushes to the scene tackling him before the disfigured creäture turned Wally to mush.

They both get sent back several feet from Flash's quick save. The sheer speed and blunt force caused them both to trip and fall to the ground.

Before they have a chance to escape, let alone rise, the witch surprises them with another trick.

Two monster's appear in front of the speedster's brandishing giant swords.

Instinct tells them to run, but they're unable to do so. Not because they're shocked. Blame Klarion's enchantment muttered seconds ago for rendering Barry and Wally's legs useless. They weren't going anywhere.

As one monster raises their weapon, the other begins to strike.

Barry immediately holds Wally in a tight embrace. They both wait for death to warm over. They both wait for the pain to come and go.

Heaven never arrives. Nor does a expecting force of the sword to cut the men in two.

Instead of expecting lush meadows, a place filled with angel's and Barry and Wally living in eternal peace; the speedster's hear a cry escaping a boy's mouth. That boy was Klarion. The Justice League managed to arrive in the nick of time to aid in bringing the villain's monster's down. Judging by Klarion's reaction, the JLA was winning.

Seeing as a great distraction to take advantage of the situation, Flash gently let's go of his protegé and lands one quick punch to the warlock rendering him unconscious.

**"Touch him again and die." **The speedster glares at the unmoving body. He wants to tear the evil kid to shreds, but thinks better of it. Wally's more important.

He returns, scooping up the red-haired teen bridal-style. Seeing the confused expression on his nephew's face, he runs before Kid Flash reacts.

He will show how important Wally is to him. How much he _really_ cared for him. How much Barry really loved the guy..

All because of a stupid magic trick that almost cost the life of both of the speedsters.

If that's what it took to get Barry to admit, then the fight between the sorcerer was worth it.

**One-shot number 1 - Inflictions.**

Joker told him via an anonymous televised broadcast he left his nephew in a warehouse in Gotham. He didn't specify where. _He knew now._

After checking all the active and abandoned buildings, Flash found Kid Flash. As the Joker promised, he didn't _'kill'_ Wally. He sure as hell made his protegé want to feel like dying. The kid looked damn-near lifeless.

Flash opens the door to Wally trembling, vibrating and clearly in pain. His green eyes shining bright, tears trickling down his blood-stained cheeks. There were scars down his biceps, scars on the left side of his face, cuts all around the meta human's body.

"Oh god. Wally!"

There's blood everywhere. The sight of his nephew writhing in agony, the knife struck deep in his body makes Flash seethe with anger.

The Joker was one sick and crazy man. To go to such extreme lengths as this? The bastard had a knack for destroying everyone close to his heart. Barry had enough. He scans the room in hopes of catching the clown, torture him like he did to his nephew. He wanted to make the Joker suffer.

However, Barry focuses back to reality when Wally fidgets, cursing from all the painful gashes and wounds.

Kid Flash coughs up blood. The bile rises in Flash's throat. He ignores it. "Hold on kid, I'm here to save you."

With further inspection, Barry finds out the knife only missed his heart by a hair. He still had time to save Wally. The red-clad speedster acted immediately. He sped over to his nephew. "I'm going to pull the blade out Wally. It's going to hurt, but it's the only way you can heal properly."

Wally tries to speak. "Wha-"

"Don't worry kiddo, you're not going to die." Barry says through clenched teeth. _**'Not on my watch. God dammit, not on my watch.'**_

Kid Flash nods, Barry pulls out the knife. His nephew screams, the pain admittedly far worse than the infliction. Flash strokes Wally's hair with his blood stained hand. "Sssh. It'll be over soon."

A minute later, Wally attempts to talk again. "What about in-in..." More blood escapes his mouth as he heaves out the last of it. "What about internal bleeding?"

Flash smiles. "Wally, your wound is completely healed up. Your super speed enhanced body took care of the rest of the healing process."

Wally examines his body. No wounds, or lacerations. Just a torn up suit. "Why didn't I heal before? I'm surprised I didn't fully heal before you arrived. I should have escaped. Why didn't I? Barry, why didn't I run away from the Joker?"

Flash puts a finger on Wally's lips."I dunno. We'll take the blade to Batman. Right at this moment, I'm just glad you're alive." Flash strokes Wally's cheek. "You mean the world to me Wally."

He blushes from the contact. "I love you Barry."

Barry leans forward, kissing his protegé. "I love you too. Let's get you back to safety." A second time, Wally finds himself in his mentor's arms.

"What about the blade?"

"I change my mind. I'm sure Batman's nearby and rather not have me pick it up again." He brings the younger speedster closer to his chest. "Rest. We'll be back in no time."

Wally abides as he nuzzles against Flash's warm body. "Barry?"

"Yes kiddo?"

"Promise me you'll never let go."

"I promise. Stop talking and sleep." He chuckles softly and proceeds to race back to Central City.

**A/N: Like it? Stay tuned for more updates following more one-shots with Barry and Wally. I regret nothing. This pairing has got me hooked. **


	2. Hidden Power

A/N: Earth-16 is different from the other worlds. Whereas Wally (as the Flash) could heal others with his power, I made Barry able to do the same thing. No biggie.

**One-shot 1.2 - Hidden Power **

Barry didn't mention he had the mysterious ability to heal others using his super speed. He decided to keep it a secret and only use it when a friend, family, or "live-in-lover" was in grave danger.

That's why Wally healed remarkably fast. Yes, the teen could heal _just as fast_ as the Flash. The problem was, Wally didn't heal in time. Probably due to him going without food for several hours when the Joker kidnapped him, Wally realized he had to conserve his energy before someone arrived. Even then, the average speedster took mere seconds to heal from most wounds. Including the heart if a dagger pierced through it.

The trick is to survive, you had to pull the weapon out before your body starts the healing process. Failure to do so will end in the blade (or bullet, if a villain shot you.) amalgamating with your organs and skin.

Experience proved it hurts like _fucking hell_ when something mentioned above melds with a speedster's skin. Barry is an expert when it comes to feeling the pain. The same goes for Wally.

That's why Barry had to heal Wally _quick_. He barely had time left after he pulled the blade out of his chest to begin repairing the organs and outer skin to pristine condition. He had to distract Wally while doing it. Good thing he succeeded.

When Wally had mentioned the earlier meet with death in front of the Flash, the speedster did his best to deter his nephew from finding out the truth. He didn't want him finding out he was close to dying that Barry had to summon his hidden power to rescue him.

Otherwise, Wally would have fought to live. Without Barry conveniently finding him there, Wally's choice would be to succumb to darkness.

He was blessed he had the opportunity to have Wally living a normal speedster life and not wandering in the afterlife..


	3. Substitute Equals Prostitute

**A/N: Takes place during season one. I do not own Young Justice. Boo. :(**

**Note: I suck at describing sex. This chapter meets M rating at the middle. **

**Thanks for reading. :) Asterisks used as break lines. Writing on a non-touch screen device is okay. Once you upload it to FFN from the device's browser, adding break-lines is IMPOSSIBLE. **

On weekdays, Wally hated school. The red-haired man barely considered himself popular. He wasn't exactly rock-bottom in the chart. He despised high school. ...Until today.

A familiar substitute teacher would be filling out for his sick advance Chemistry teacher. Rumour foretold a hot blond with blue eyes was making his way to Central City High. How hot? Deliciously sinful, a lustful sight kinda hot.

Barry had his hair slightly spiked in the front, with both sides slicked down. Coupled along with a white collared shirt and black slacks, he appeared to be a twenty-first century model instead of a ninth grade chemistry substitute teacher. He parked his Civic outside in the area reserved for teachers and stepped out of his car.

The girls prattling spread like wildfire throughout the building when the man in his mid 30s walked past them outside the school, boys stared in awe as Central City's beloved forensic scientist entered the building.

Too bad Barry had a boyfriend. The poor girls didn't have to find out. Shame for the teenage men, as the scientist's number one fan was Wally.

Wally stood near the Chemistry room's door, awaiting his uncle to pass. His excitement showed because Barry recognised him by his low vibrations and began to make his way to the classroom.

"Hello, Wally. Ready for class today?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? Chemistry is my favourite subject." Wally replied.

"See you soon. Can't wait to teach you." Barry winked back. Thankfully, it was quick.

The rest of the hour was fantastic. There were many, many reasons. Wally wasn't sure if there was a super hero rule/guideline book. If there was, Barry broke every single rule. Not that many of the students noticed. He and Wally utilised a secret (albeit common) language to communicate/flirt with each other when he handed out assignments to the students. Half Morse code, half by eye contact. They've been partner's in crime for years, they could use a new-found unheard of language and still get what the other was saying.

What really make Wally choke was Barry's request to have sex in the closet after class ended. He formally rejected. His mentor understood. The teenager found out later he was joking when the bell rang signalling the students to move on to their next course.

"Seems like you've got four more hours of school, kid." Barry approached Wally who was finishing the last questions on his assignment. The teen appeared slightly startled. Barry waited as Wally signed his name and handed the paper to him. "Unfortunately. Can you teach the rest of the subjects, just for me?"

"Wally, if I was able to do it, I'd step in."

"Awe. At least we can," Wally glances around the class and whispers to make sure no unsuspecting ear picks up their conversation. "Take up on your offer in having sex in the closet?"

A smirk crosses Barry's face. "After fourth hour, when lunch break starts. Meet me back here."

(-*Break Line*-)

As promised, Wally zooms past the empty hallways and into the room. The lights are out. Before Wally made his way to switch the lights back on, a hand grabs him while the other covers his mouth.

"Hmmm!"

"It's me, kiddo."

Wally relaxes in his grip. Barry takes them inside the cramped room. "How much time we got?"

"Eighteen minutes, tops." Wally undresses Barry at lightning speed as Barry removes his protegé's outfit.

"A teacher seducing a student. That's fine by-" Barry bites on Wally's lower lip.

"Not like this is our first time." He muses.

Wally's hands trace the outlines of Barry's abs, slowly going down south. "Or our last." He takes hold of the shaft. Barry moans in pleasure.

"Don't stop." He tilts his head back when his lover begins sucking the tip, using his tongue to go along his penis.

Barry's thrust begins to meet Wally's mouth bobbing up and down his member. Once it was properly lubricated, Barry pulled out. "Bend over."

"Oh you don't have to tell me, babe."

They both share a deep, passionate kiss.

"Get ready for the ride of your lifetime."

(*Break Line*) ** (**) **(:D)

After eighteen minutes passes, the speedster's exit the closet in a dishevelled mess.

"We'll meet after you finish school." Barry zips up his pants while Wally puts on his shirt.

"Fine by me."

Wally starts to laugh. "You fucked a student."

"Correction: I had sex with my ex-wife's nephew." Barry puts a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, let's get you to your next class."

"The bell hasn't even went off!"

"It will in thirty seconds."

"Oh. All right. You better meet me at the end of the entrance doors when school is over."

Barry ruffles the younger speedster's hair. "I sure will. Oh, don't forget... Make a plight that you won't text during the rest of your time here."

"I want to text you while I'm bored!" He whined. "The teachers won't confiscate my phone. I'm like a ninja."

"Right. You can talk to me when three 'o'clock comes."

"Dammit." Wally holds his head down.

Barry steps up in front of him, turning back to face the freckled sixteen year old. "That's approximately three hours away. You can wait."

"You owe me."

"How about a race across the world." Barry suggested. "Twice. The loser gets doubled-dared to kiss Batman."

Wally's eyes widened. "Are you **crazy**?"

"The winner gets to have an all-nighter with me." Barry holds out his hand. "Deal?"

Kid Flash shakes his hand. "You're on."


	4. Speedster Hijinks

**A/N: Yes, Captain Cold is in Red Arrow's turf. Shit happens. I do not own Young Justice.**

**Meanwhile in Star City...near City Hall.**

"Do you recall that moment you suckers got me in trouble with Ollie?" Roy pushed forward, knocking a group of students aside as he paced up the steps to catch up to the speedster's taking out the last of Captain Cold's rogues. He impatiently waited until they got out of their frozen standstill. (They didn't expect him to find out immediately. You'd be shocked if an angry Mr. Harper yelled at you/caught you in the act/found out you pulled a prank on him.)

"**Do you**!" He cried out. To be fair, Roy's outburst were normal. After all, they started it. At least he didn't start shooting trick arrows at Flash and his protégé. The archer was royally pissed off.

**Who in their right fucking mind would toilet paper a mansion?**

Kid Flash twisted around. "I'm fond of it. How about you, Flash?"

"I'm afraid I can't wrap my finger around it. I'll just toss the question to the other side of the house." He quipped.

Both convulsed as they watched Roy's erubescent face redden. When he began to grit his teeth in anger, the speedster's cachinnations increased. "It's not funny!"

"Says you! Ollie's face was priceless." Wally regained his composure while Barry continued giggling in silence. "It's a prank. Nothing more."

"_Says you._" Roy repeated derisorily. "Take a guess on who cleaned up the damn mess."

"The grumpy guy in red and black tights?" Flash remarked.

"Bingo. You guys are going to pay for this." Roy stormed past the addled duo. (Feigning a confused expression on purpose never worked this well.) The archer switched on his heels, moving back to Wally and Flash. "You and Flash won't be able to find out when or where, but what I'm going to do is _ten times worse_ than your simple toilet paper trick. You two better watch your backs."

Moments later, Roy's figure vanished past the city hall building.

"What was that all about?" The scarlet speedster inquired.

"Retribution. Sweet old-fashioned revenge, Red Arrow style." Kid Flash replied.

"Should we follow him?"

"Na. It's best we stay behind. Trust me."

"What prank is Roy gonna conjure up this time?" Barry crossed his arms.

Wally shrugged. "Hell. I'm too scared to find out."

****On top of an unknown , desolate factory building...*****

"How did they take the info, Roy?" Green Arrow enquired.

"Surprisingly well." Roy smirked. "Instilling a subtle amount of fear can cause chilling effects."

"How are they in any way frightened?" Ollie takes an arrow from his quiver, preparing to take out the moving robotically controlled black van below them. Better to take out a vehicle filled with explosions while traffic was light.

"I told them I'd get my revenge when they least expect it." Red Arrow releases the cord, sending the arrow spiralling down. A loud explosion followed upon impact.

"Hey! I told you I had him!"

"_Oops_."

Ollie raises from his spot. "Anyway, are you actually going to do anything back? Set their yard on fire, dye their outfits pink, et cetera?"

"Nope. Don't tell them that. I want them to live day-to-day, worrying about when Red Arrow will strike back."

"Sounds reasonable. Kinda like Batman, but without any real torture. Just fear."

"Damn right." Roy shoots a grip-line hook, descending down to ground level. Ollie follows afterward.

"Can I tell Black Canary?"

"No."

"She won't tell." The blond archer begged. "She's your team's councilor, that's got to say something."

"Okay, okay. Don't let it get any farther than that." Roy pulls out his cellphone, texting Dinah.

"Are you texting her?"

"Yea." The buttons click away as he sends the last message. "I told her not to believe anything that comes out of your mouth."

Ollie paused, mouth agape. "Oh come on, you told me I could tell her!"

"I lied."

**~End. Stay tuned for more random chapters.**


	5. Awkward Moments

**A/N: It's not perfect. I wanted to focus more on Barry and Iris this time on this random chapter. **

**Thanks you all for reading. I appreciate it. :) Stay tuned for more updates.**

* * *

Barry had all week off due to the Central City Police Department being nearly demolished by Kal-El's freak mortal enemy taking several swings at him leading the kryptonian to his city. (Don't ask how this happened.) The freak who entered his city and caused this? Lex "idiot" Luthor. He didn't come as himself per-se, he dressed up in an armoured suit destroying buildings that got in his way.

_Great, more clean up. Give Lex a toy and all hell breaks loose._

Today, CCPD's building got on the bald man's last nerve. Not to worry, he only got the first floor. Nevertheless, the commissioner gave half the force permission to take the week off, sans most of the police. Hey, they needed to have some of us to help protect the city. Can't leave all the tasks to Central City's fastest hero, now can you?

In many ways, the forty-year old speedster could use his free time as an advantage. Possibly with company? Barry thought about enlisting the help of Kid Flash in taking down Pied Piper or the Mirror Master later on. The rogue's current plan to rob a bank sounded too good as it probably turned out false and not true. (Then again, they were known for being spontaneous.) They obviously had no chance of winning against the Flash or his sidekick.

Scratch that. Not sidekick, but his protegé. Could he consider his nephew his partner? Wally's twenty-one years old. He's his own hero. Yet he kept his old superhero name. _'God, they age at an incredible pace.'_

Barry mentally slapped himself out of his stupor. _'Focus, Barry. Go home, think later. Paid "vacation", remember? You can see Wally once he's home from classes.'_

As he walked and opened the door to his car, he noticed a note planted on the side window. Impulsively, he reached for it.

**"Dear Barry,**

**It's time we've had the talk.**

**Sincerely,**

**I.W."**

His breathing hitched when he read the initials. The speedster sighed. _'Four years and she decides to speak up.' _Barry eventually mustered the courage to start the vehicle after thinking of a million ways to escape the situation.

To a speedster, avoiding a reporter like Iris was impossible. She isn't quick, but damn the luck that the woman found out his hiding places before Batman or the rest of the League did.

Partly because they were together for years and Iris had to find Barry herself when they got into an argument. She learned that his actions were seventy-five percent repetitious and twenty-five perfect out of the blue. If she was lucky, Barry would be at an ice cream shop devouring an ice cream sundae. Otherwise, he'd be in China or Russia running throughout Asia and Europe punching bad guys.

Good thing he managed to escape the few chances he got. Iris never raised her voice, but that's due to the speedster leaving before the fight escalated. They both would return calm and collected and settle it out like normal couples would. It worked back then, when they were together.

Today...this moment... seems different. Does she frighten him? A bit. He's sure Iris doesn't mean to spook him, the speedster convinced himself that the woman hated him for what decisions that carried out long ago.

He doesn't blame her, and he crosses his fingers, praying she doesn't resent Barry for leaving her. They both had their differences, the feeling was mutual. The time was right to discuss their lives, he got it.

At least they'd get along more often.

* * *

As Barry fumbled for the keys to unlock the front door to his house, he heard the clicking of high-heeled shoes approaching him. He spun around as Iris presented herself dressed in a navy blue shirt and black pants. Typical GBS wear.

"Um, hey." He managed to say.

"Hey yourself," She replied, shuffling her right foot on the ground. "Been awhile."

"Yea. Long time, huh?" Barry forcefully grinned, letting the expression meet his eyes. He failed.

"Very." Iris then looked down before returning eye contact. "Well, are you going to move and be a good host and show the guest inside?"

Immediately, Barry unlocked the door and let her in. "Want some coffee?"

"God, yes. Work has been disastrous today. Especially when a co-worker got fired for indecent exposure..." Iris had no trouble in located the dining room table. Her voice trailed off as Barry went to make her favourite kind of coffee: Black, extra strong, and with one teaspoon of sugar.

The taste was too bold for Barry. For a reporter, the drink would be considered 'weak' and 'good enough to get through the day'. He'd drink the extra strong coffee regardless, just with more sugar than Iris'.

When the coffee pot finished, he got out two mugs and poured the hot liquid in them and stirred one packet of sugar in Iris' mug and thirty in his. He returned to find the slender woman discussing the rest of her day.

"...And the guy had the decency to destroy our camera equipment after the security guards kicked him out!"

"I brought you coffee." Barry sheepishly responded, entering the room at a snail pace making sure not to spill the coffee on the hardwood floor.

Iris gratefully accepted the bitter-sweet drink. "Did you hear what I said before that?"

"Not really." He admitted. "But I did get bits and pieces."

The red-haired woman laughed. "Liar. It's okay."

Barry genuinely smiled. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"What do you mean?" She said, perplexed.

The speedster returned her confused expression. "You posted a note on my car."

"I didn't post a note on your car."

"Who did?" He questioned.

"You _did_ post one on my vehicle, Barry. I swear I didn't touch yours."

Flash's eyes widened in shock. "I was at work, Iris. I did not send you a letter."

"I know, just playing around." The reporter chuckled. "It's so easy getting you to fall for pranks, no wonder Wally has so much fun fooling around with you."

"W-Wally?" Barry gulped. "Is this why you wanted to come over and talk?"

Iris put her hands on the man's own. By this time, he started to tremble imperceptibly. "Barry. Calm down."

"..."

She tried once more. "Barry. I'm not mad at you."

He transfixed his gaze back at Wally's aunt. "You're not?"

"No, idiot." She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. "I haven't got much time left as I'm only here for a few minutes due to me having to take up a co-worker's shift, however I will tell you that I'm not angry."

Barry got up from his chair, speeding to return with a second mug of coffee. "...Then why did you mention we should talk?"

"Oh, that? I just wanted to see how you were."

"We really didn't talk much."

"Barry, I'm glad it was only a few sentences. Better than nothing since 2010."

"...True."

Iris lifted herself up, cupping her hands against Barry's face. "I just want us to become friends again. I'm actually happy you and Wally hooked up."

Barry's spirits lifted upon hearing the first and last sentence. "Friends? And, you're proud of us?"

"Affirmative." She landed a chaste kiss on his cheek. He pulled away quickly. "I always had a hunch you two had a special connection. That is, after Wally gained his super speed."

"I guess we're a perfect match."

"Well, duh. You two make a great team, and a great couple. You two are still together, right?"

"We're still together." He nodded.

"Good." A loud ringing emitted from the red-haired woman's purse. "Excuse me," she pulled out her cell phone. "Duty calls."

Barry snorted. "You said..."

Iris threw him a playful warning glance. "Shh. I got an important phone call."

After she finished, Barry already stood up to follow her to the door. "Where are you headed?"

"Work, silly. You're allowed to visit, doubt Wally would want to come home to an empty house."

"He'd kill me for not taking him up to see you."

"Then take him with you when he gets back here."

The speedster began to escort her outside. "I guess this is goodbye?"

"Not by a long-shot. We're friends again, remember?" She lightly punched his arm. "See you around?"

"See you around." He repeated, lending his hand out to shake. Iris ignored it and pulled him in for a tight hug. She then let go, turning back to the street where she parked her car.

* * *

He waited until she drove off to return back inside. Wally arrived shortly afterwards Barry relaxed on the sofa in the living room.

The younger speedster plumped beside him. "Hey, Unc! You tired?"

"Nah. Are you?"

"A little. How was your day?" Wally put his arm around the man, which Barry gladly accepted the contact.

"Pretty good. Off work for a week due to Lex messing up the building, got to see your Aunt Iris..."

Wally froze. "Did she take the news-"

"She told me she was happy we're together. Don't worry. We can visit her at GBS...if you want." Barry turned to face the teenager. "If you're too scared to see your own aunt..."

Kid Flash scoffed. "Nonsense. She's my favourite relative."

"Let's go then."

"Alright, let's go."

"As Kid Flash or Wally?"

Barry donned his red-clad outfit. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

The younger man jumped with glee. "About damn time! My legs need some exercising." He ran up to their room, grabbing and putting on his own suit. "Okay. First one there gets a prize?"

"The usual, or do you..."

"The winner buys me a supreme pizza!"

"After we visit Iris."

Kid Flash shook his hand. "You've got a deal, sir."

"Sir? I'm your lover." Flash kissed his partner on the lips. "Go before I lose on purpose."

And with the last words spoken, Kid Flash took off at the speed of sound.


	6. What Do You Have in Mind?

"Wally, wake up." Barry gently nudged his nephew.

"Hhhh...go away." Wally suppressed a growl and instead flipped on his stomach with the pillow over his head.

The older speedster inwardly sighed. "C'mon sport. Today's a big day for us. Remember?"

The red-haired twenty-two year old immediately rose from his bed. "Shit! It's our anniversary!"

Barry nodded. "Obviously. No need to worry because I don't expect you to take me to an exquisite restaurant or anything like that. All I ask is to cancel your plans with your friends all day long."

Wally quickly got up and bolted to the shower while Barry patiently waited. After twenty seconds, his protegé donned his civvies. "Done and done." He said, making invisible check marks in the air. "What are we going to do then?"

The older man's glistening eyes both haunted Wally and fascinated him at the same time. "Uh...I have the feeling we're gonna pull a prank."

Barry's smirk widened. "What lead you on?"

"Every time your eyes sparkle like that, we always ensue on a journey causing mayhem to the members of the Justice League or mainly Batman." Wally backed up a few steps. "We're not going to fool Bats again, are we? Last time he ended up giving you a taste of your own medicine."

Barry shuddered at the reoccurring memory. "Don't remind me. What about your team? I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we rustled their feathers for a quick laugh."

"Firstly," Wally held up a finger, "M'gann or Superboy would kick your ass. Secondly, I honestly want us to spend time together alone. I understand you want to have fun on our time off from superhero business, but it's our _first_ anniversary Barry."

Barry held up his hands in defeat. "All right, all right. We will do it your way. I will be the first to admit I've never really been good at playing the 'romantic guy'."

"I didn't say it had to feature romantic elements, now did I?"

"What idea do you have in mind?"

Wally's face reddened. "...Nothing at the moment. Give me time and I'll come back to ya."

* * *

A/N: Readers! You get to choose what adventure the two speedsters get to embark on their journey. Leave a review letting me know and I'll include it in the next one-shot.

Thank you for reading and supporting me. :)


	7. RewindFastForward

**Author's note: Long OVER-DUE update, eh? I'm sorry folks. I'm trying to get back to writing more often. Here's a first person narrative in the eyes of Barry Allen. Takes place after the previous chapter. Thanks to MysticSpeedForce for suggesting the scene, Little Hikari for the review, and anonymous user "Chris" for...reviewing. And for the others for favouriting. :D I'll try to post more often. AND, if the characters are OOC, I'm sorry. I forget how they act since Young Justice was canceled awhile back. (Let's keep it alive by extending the storyline by writing fan fiction about the series. :D) Disclaimer: Do not own.  
**

* * *

After pondering on where to go, Wally decided on the tropical islands, that when counted as a whole, of "Hawaii." Specifically the O'ahu island where Honolulu is. While I really wanted us to prank Batman, Wally was right on deciding to take a real trip. What's better than relaxing on the beach with the most strikingly handsome man in the world? I'll answer that for you: Nothing. I may be drowning in love, but it's the truth.

Let's rewind, shall we?

* * *

Ever since we began to "explore" each other after getting over the taboo ordeal, we pretty much fell for each other. And we fell fast. I always loved my nephew since Iris introduced me to him when he was just a kid, it's that I...never in my life would I have expected me to fall _in love _with him.

I mean, sure, who couldn't hate the guy? He was Wally, Kid Flash, my protegé, lover. The guy's perfect according to my standards. Red hair? Check. Cute freckles? Check. Infectious smile? Check. I'm surprised I didn't fall for him any sooner. I guess it was the being married deal that pretty much prevented me from even possibly thinking about anyone other than my now ex-wife.

After we separated on good terms, something clicked in Wally that gave him the green light to flirt with me. At first, I never noticed it since it was very subtle. Half-a-nano-second longer glances are almost impossible to miss, even for a Flash. Later on, he moved on to actually _physically touching_ me. Wally may not have thought I noticed since he tried to be quick about it...but I _so did. _You don't caress someone's face or pull your groin to mine when hugging out of the blue. I pretended to feign innocence like he did. ...Until a few weeks after when it got to the point I just couldn't get Kid Flash out of my head. (Literally sex dreams left and right, day and night. He was getting _real hard_ to resist. He's one persuasive kid when he wants to be.)

Then I finally decided to sit him down for a talk. The entire time I began to discuss his strange behaviour, the kid shifted uncontrollably (almost vibrating) next to me on the sofa. I honestly felt bad for him, I wasn't intentionally meaning to upset my nephew. I desperately wanted him to admit his feelings for me, get it out in the open. There were no other prying ears at the moment except myself, so I figured he'd tell the person he trusted the most.

Fortunately, after coaxing and leaving hints here and there, he caved in. I expected him to make the first move being that he admitted to loving me before he became Kid Flash. Instead I ended up making the first move. Can you blame me? I was excited, he was nervous; you could cut the tension with a freakin' knife. After the first kiss, more followed, leading to well..._you know_. (In case you don't, then it led to sex. Shocker, huh?)

Fast-forward a few months and we're the gossip of the JLA. Both of us didn't mind the attention at all. Everyone accepted that we were together. We even got the Batman smirk-of-approval! However, the look on Robin's face was priceless. I believe he had a hard time processing that his best-friend was dating his ex-Uncle. (Remember, we're no longer related considering I'm divorced.) "You two are...dating?" The guy fainted shortly after that, followed by the entire congregation howling in laughter. I gotta admit, that was one of the best highlights of that month.

Don't worry, the little bird accepted us t-

"Barry!" Wally violent shook Barry out of stupor causing the blond to fall out of his chair. "Are you alive?"

"Alive as I'll ever be." I grinned. "Why? Assumed I died?"

Wally put his right hand on his hip. "You were lost in the clouds for a full minute. Jesus, what were you daydreaming of?"

Collecting myself, I brushed the excess sand off and pulled Wally in close. "About when I first began falling for you."

The younger man rolled his eyes. "You do this every time I leave for a short period of time. You're worse than M'gann when she fawns over Superboy."

"Can you blame me?"

Wally planted his lips on Barry's own. "Can't say I can." He escaped the grip Flash had on him and grasped his hand. "C'mon, there's a huge tidal wave and I wanna surf!"

_'You've got to be kidding me.' _"Can't we just don our suits and, I dunno, run on the water?" I said.

"What's the fun in that?" Wally pulled Barry even more.

"Lots actually. And if I recall, you don't know how to surf."

The red-haired teen scoffed. "Do too!"

"Do not." I smirked. "By all means, prove me wrong."

Barry didn't have enough time to breath before Wally dragged him to the waters with a surfboard borrowed from a random passerby. "Watch me." he said.

"Did you just use your powers out of costume?" I asked incredulously.

Wally's eyes widened. "Oh, um, sorry about that."

"It's alright, not like they know who we are anyway."

"Can I still surf?"

"Obviously. Prove to me you can, and I'll let you skip one day of school when it starts this summer."

"And if I can't surf?"

"Then I laugh at your sorry butt failing."

Offended, Wally took the board and began paddling toward the high-raising wave. "You're on!"

* * *

**Edit: Some spelling/grammar errors corrected.**


	8. Life After Death

**A/N: No slash. This ficlet focuses on life after Barry Allen. Characters: Robin, Kid Flash, and Iris. No pairings.**

**A disclaimer: Do not own. Thanks for reading, folks!**

* * *

"Are you fast enough Flash?"

Through clenched teeth, the red-clad speedster nodded his head. "Fast enough to lose sight of you."

Zoom smirked. "We'll see about that. And say hello to death for me."

"How about you say hello to my fist." Flash spat back. The speedster threw a punch, Zoom effectively blocked it causing Barry to become even more angry.

"What's wrong? Can't seem to hit me?" he said, throwing a series of punches to Barry's abdomen. He coughed up blood in the process. "Shut up." Giving up, he opted to distract the villain by taking off faster than the speed of light.

* * *

That's all Wally saw of the two men after they took off exchanging punches. That was also the last time Wally saw Barry.

The Justice League reported no sight of the older speeder nor Zoom after they headed off into battle. No sight, no evidence, just the memory. Rumors had it that Barry got sucked off to another dimension, or as Batman called according to snooping around Barry's hidden files the "Speed Force." Now Wally had no idea what the hell the speed force was/still is, but he had a little understanding of it. He knew his uncle might be trapped there, or worse: dead.

The red-haired teen refused to believe Barry was dead. 'No way.' He would repeat over in his head. 'He's still here, I'm sure of it.' On most days, he lost hope entirely. After a few months passed by, any thought of Barry returning had diminished to near-zero. Wally finally accepted he wasn't coming back.

"Wally", the distant voice neared closer, "Are you okay?" Robin sat on the barstool next to him. "You seem…distant lately."

"Yea, I'm fine." He forced a smile. "Just daydreaming."

Robin's frown grew even more evident. "About Barry." He put a hand on the red-head's shoulder. "We all want to believe he's coming back Wally, I-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Wally got up, turning back on his heels to stare at his best friend once more. "And I know he's not coming back. Can't blame a guy for thinking about it."

A second later, he was gone.

* * *

Half an hour later, the speedster was back in Central City knocking on his Aunt's door.

A click and a turn of the doorknob revealed his Aunt Iris. She was a disheveled mess from working two-double shifts at her job, but considering how tired she looked, he couldn't blame her for not caring about appearance. "Wally? How nice of you to come by and visit. Why don't you come in?" Iris hugged him and beckoned for him follow. He obliged and made his way to the dining room table.

"So how-"

"Have I been?" she asked. "I'm good, just tired from working double shifts and all. What about you?" She pulled out a chair, sitting down. "Anything new with you?"

"Well, my grades have been slipping, I haven't performed my best on covert missions too." He made a frown. "I think it's because I have too much on my mind."

She nodded her head. "That's understandable. But you can't let that distract you from your work. Do you want to talk about it?"

"We've talked about it before and you know what it is." He glanced down at this watch and returned his gaze on Iris, sighing."Aunt Iris," he spoke. "I just can't get him out of my head. No matter what I do, the memory's always fresh. I remember when I first became Kid Flash, when he took me in and I became his protégé, when we would fight the bad guys together, spend the day having fun when we weren't in peril. Every single memory stabs me straight the heart."

The woman put her hands on his. "Wally… listen…" a gentle smile creased the features of her face, "It's completely _normal_ to reminisce, don't let it haunt you. Welcome it. Yes it hurts to think about it, but it's all we have left of him."

"So you're saying to treasure the memories of him?" he questioned. "I get that, I…", Wally brushed back a tear. "Every damn time."

Before you know it, Iris' arms were enveloping the teen in a tight hug. "It's okay," she chuckled. "Just don't cuss next time."

Wally gave her an odd look.

"What?" she said incredulously, "I'm not used to it and well, it's funny hearing that coming from you. C'mon, let's watch a movie. I got that new action flick you've always wanted to watch."

* * *

Rather than watch the movie, the two spent the rest of the duration talking about their favorite memory of their former husband/uncle. From the time when Iris thought Barry stood her up on a date, only to come in the last moment drenched in residue paint from multiple paintballs when two punk kids decided to attack him out of the blue, to when Wally first got his powers as Kid Flash and Barry had to teach him the basics of controlling said powers. Both Iris and Wally laughed when they mentioned the embarrassing, albeit hilarious past.

After the conversation died down, and so did the movie, Iris switched off the television. Wally yawned, stretching his arms. "Well," he yawned again, "I'm about to crash. Mind if I stay here?"

"You're welcome to stay here anytime." She quickly left, going to the nearest closet to pull out a blanket. "You're welcome to stay in the guest room if you want, I just got to add new covers."

Wally waved a hand. "No worries. I'm sure the room isn't that cold."

Iris rolled her eyes. "Wally, it's thirty-five degrees outside and that room is the least insulated of them all. Even with the heater, the room is at a manageable sixty-eight degrees. It'll take only a second."

… A few minutes later, the woman returned.

"What took you so long?" Wally sped toward his aunt. "Oh yea, not a speedster, forgot about that."

"Hey I didn't take that long. I prepared the room in record time. Give me some credit."

Wally gave her a quick hug. "Alright, alright. Thanks Aunt Iris. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Now before I leave you to sleep, I gotta show you something. Follow me."

"Um, okay?" Perplexed, Wally followed.

* * *

Iris leads him up the stairs to her room, across the bed and memorabilia of her deceased husband to the drawer where Barry's clothes still resided in. She pulled open the top drawer revealing several rings where Flash stored his costume and a note to the left side. "Here," She pulled out the note, handing it to Wally, "this is what Barry told me to give you just in case…" She cleared her throat. "… The unfortunate happened." The young speedster's green eyes lit up as he took the note, carefully unfolding it. Inside, it reads:

"_Hey kid. Long time, no see. How are you? If you're reading this, then most likely you either found it by mistake, or Iris handed it to you. If it's the later, then read on. Otherwise, put this back ASAP. I don't want you worrying over something that hasn't happened yet. _

_OK, now that we've got this cleared up…_

_Dear Wally, if you have received this letter then most likely I'm not present at the moment. Whether due to unforeseen circumstances or whatever it may be that took me away from you, this letter is meant for you and you only. I have another for Iris hidden under her nightstand. (I already told her this before writing yours.) Now that I have your attention, I'll get to the point. _

_I have it mindset that if I passed away, you would take up the mantle. You probably are, already, aware of this. This city needs a hero, and the hero they __**need**__ is The Flash. The only person I trust, considering you're the only speedster left, to become that person is you. I'm not saying you don't have to become me. That decision is yours entirely to make. However, if you do, nothing would make me happier. _

_Uh… Look kiddo I'm not good at explaining stuff so I'll wrap it up… I love you and always will." _On the side, Barry scribbled, "_… I'm already at the verge of crying writing this. This serious thing is just… wow… how do people do it?" _

Wally laughed and continued reading.

"_Don't forget that. To sum this letter up: you can become The Flash if you'd like, and you're still that lovable speedster I met before you got your powers. All I can say is stay strong, Wally. I will always be here by your side, in your heart, in your mind. Just keep your head up. You'll make it through._

_With love,_

_Barry Allen."_

Wally folded the note back up, putting it in his pocket. He looked at Iris who had Barry's ring in her palm. "The choice is yours." she said, holding it out. "… Or you can keep it as a souvenir. Do you still have souvenirs?" Wally shook his head yes and accepted the ring, "Yea, I do. But don't worry Iris, I already made up my mind." He grinned. "Barry's right, this city needs the Flash."

Iris gave him an approving gaze before following Wally back downstairs. When the speedster reached the guest room, he turned around facing the woman. "Goodnight Aunt Iris, I had a great time chatting with you."

"As did I, now get some sleep. You've got school in the morning." She kissed Wally on the cheek.

"That's not the only thing goin' on for me tomorrow. Remember, this city needs a hero." He winked. "Well, G'night…"

"Goodnight, Wally." She watched the speedster trek to his bed, turning off the light when he situated himself.

"Goodnight, Flash." she whispered to the portrait of Barry in his superhero suit hanging on the wall as she made her way back upstairs to her room.

* * *

**Author's Note Reminder: the sidenotes in Barry's note are not part of the real letter. After reading, "I love you and always will.", continue on to "Don't forget that." Again, thank you for reading. I appreciate the support. :)**


End file.
